The Life of Maya
by Marker69
Summary: Maya grows from a merely innocent Amazonian princess into a sensual lover after two people will change her life forever in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Maya (Chapter One)

An Amazonian queen by the name of Maya, a classy and elegant 23-year-old woman with long wavy, blonde hair, dressed in a leopard bikini and body gauntlets. She is the one who helped contribute to banishing Gargos from Earth to limbo, and the Amazonians appreciated her for her works. The young elegant queen gets her reward in the form of getting paid $40 million dollars so she could help her fellow peers and train them for future invasion onslaughts just in case Gargos once again breaks free from his imprisonment in limbo.

With $40M now in her vault inside her house, Maya decides to make the most of her newfound life of peace and freedom, as do her fellow tribes-folk and Amazonians when they look to build their lives back on track with Gargos gone for good. Seeing as Maya has invested in improving her Jungle realm back to its regular state, she could fully focus on her sleep so life can proceed as normal. "Ahhhhhhhhh, I need a nice shower." said Maya, as she prepares to undress and hop in the shower cubicle, turning on the shower faucet. While taking a shower, Maya uses her beauty products such as shampoo and conditioner (legitimate shampoo and conditioner before the nasty chemical ingredients were added centuries later) to help wash off all the sweat and hair grease. With all of it scrubbed off, Maya now uses a dab of liquid soap to soothe her skin across her neck, shoulders, arms, chest, breasts, crotch, thighs, legs, knees, ankles and her feet, and uses a face cloth to clean her face.

After 5-10 minutes of a nice relaxing shower, Maya turns off the shower faucet and then she steps out the shower cubicle as she grabs her towel to dry off the wet inside her skin, and after drying herself with a towel, Maya uses a skin moisturizer to help maintain her beauty, and she puts on a fresh pair of her Jungle bikini, leaving her worn Jungle bikini pair to be sent to the washing machine. And after she takes her dirty washing to the washing machine, Maya decides to get a good night sleep as she has a single bed mattress, hops in and begins sleeping. One personal private thing is weighing on Maya's mind, as she's thinking about wanting a man she can date, marry and start a family with, so she thinks about getting a boyfriend to help her strengthen the bonding. She decides to meet her boyfriend and make plans to organize a date for the couple as she wants to take him out to a restaurant, either in her Amazonian jungle realm or her boyfriend/hot date's realm where barbarian warriors live.

The next day, Maya wakes up, takes a morning shower, puts on her makeup and lipstick (red color), and paints her nails to a red color before brushing her teeth and then sitting in the kitchen table to eat breakfast where she decides to have Ricotta Crepes with Honey, Walnuts and Rose. After spending all day preparing herself for a series of hot dates, Maya opens up her front door and she finds a 6'11 380-pound barbarian warrior at her doorstep. His name is Tusk, a 31-year-old barbarian male warrior whose biological clock hasn't even hit its peak yet, and so he can still get attractive chicks coming to him without chasing them.

"Hello." said Maya. "So, you must be Maya, right?" said Tusk. "Well, yeah. I want to take you out on a date for the night. It's 6:00 pm right now." said Maya, letting her lover know that she wants to take him out on a date. "Wow. Are you sure?" said Tusk. "I just want to give us the chance to get to know each other, we'll see how it goes." said Maya, before she and Tusk leave her Amazonian home, and find a fancy restaurant inside her Jungle realm.

Inside the fancy restaurant, Maya booked a table for two as she prepares to begin her dinner date and have a conversation. Tusk enjoys a nice bowl of Amazonian prawns, while Maya enjoys a nice bowl of rice and a bowl of custard for dessert. During their first round of their dinner date, and from out of the blue, Maya decides to play footsie with her date, and rubs her feet next to his fur boots just to get a rise out of him to see if he returns the interest back to her. To her surprise, Tusk appreciates it and so after he takes on the duty of having to pay the restaurant bills for her, Maya thanks him for being the only partner who's accepting of her kinks just as he thanks her for accepting his, and so their first date is a success.

And so after Maya and Tusk hug and kiss each other to leave to their respective homes, Maya is feeling happy that Tusk returned the love and he's the only person she can trust to share her secret kinks with. So the straight-faced stoic Amazonian queen actually turns out to be a seductive temptress who loves to do all sorts of kinky stuff in her spare time in private? We'll see what happens.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Maya (Chapter Two)

Continuing from where we left off, Maya had just finished her first dinner date with Tusk. And she really loved it, because she may very well have found her man to help her out in the age where traditionalism was the way of life. Once she's back in her house and before she goes to bed, Maya looks fondly on a night that she would love to remember the most that has nothing to do with saving her own home realm of the Amazon. And after a good night's rest, Maya can finally relax and make plans to settle with her Barbarian lover.

...that is, until she is called to face her predecessor who had once ruled the Amazonian jungles before she passed the torch to Maya. Apparently, when the Amazons learn of the return of Gargos, they punish Maya for lying to them about banishing the demonic warlord, and the male Amazonians strip her down to her skirt and chain her to a wall inside an Amazonian cell somewhere in the basement and gag her after she keeps claiming that she banished Gargos.

The new queen of the Amazons visits her and tells Maya that she is going to be severely whipped as a punishment for her deception with Maya yelling under her gag that there is no deception and that she banished Gargos, with the queen laughing at Maya's lies and telling her to get ready for her punishment, and she better hope she looks forward to it. And after she leaves, Maya starts struggling and pulling the chains, but it's useless she can't escape and she is not going to escape what is coming to her, and Maya slowly succumbs to her fate and worries not about the corporal punishment she is going to receive, but about the punishment that her tribes folk will administer after the severe whipping she will receive.

And after she had taken multiple severe whippings across her arms, breasts, belly, crotch, thighs, legs and her feet, Maya (having already been stripped naked) is now made to get down on her knees and give blowjobs to several male Amazons because they think Maya is hungry for meat and thirsty for sweet juice. "Maya, you're such a kinky woman, sex is all you think about." said male Amazon 1. Then male Amazon 2 slowly but surely puts two of his fingers inside Maya's butt crack, hoping he can find and locate her prostate. "Owwww." Maya moaned as she took male Amazon 2's two fingers in her butt, while she uses her hand to give male Amazon 3 and 4 handjobs while still sucking off male Amazon 1's erect and meaty cock to warm her up for her arranged BDSM sexual intercourse.

After that, male Amazon 1 pulls Maya on his lap and puts his penis in her butt, and fingers her pussy. Then Male Amazon 2 and 3 have Maya give them handjobs while she's being plowed in the butt by male Amazon 1, and then male Amazon 4 spreads her legs apart and grabs her right bare foot, noticing that her toenail color is polished in red, he is turned on by her feet and grabs both her feet to give male Amazon 4 a footjob. Maya repeatedly moans as she has her body filled inside and outside by her fellow male Amazons who are upset with the way Maya handled the dealings of Gargos.

While all this is going on, Male Amazon 5 steps into the picture and starts fingering Maya's pussy/clitoris to the point that Maya can't take it anymore and just as the male Amazons continue having their way with her, Maya ends up squirting on Male Amazon 1's crotch, as a massive amount of fluid is shot all over the male Amazons, meaning that Maya deep down liked her punishment but is unhappy that she has to lose her spot as the Amazonian Queen, and so she's basically getting rejected by her tribe for two reasons. One is her dinner date with Tusk the previous night, and the other is the sudden return of Gargos. The sudden return of Gargos has to be the 100% most likely outcome as to why Maya's getting punished and ejected from her tribe.

And once Maya has finished her orgasms, she is back down on her knees as Male Amazons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 end up preparing to give her facials, and she gets large amounts of male semen all over her face, and all five male Amazons end up taking turns kissing Maya on the mouth, even giving her tonguing and french kisses, and Maya is no longer the innocent Amazonian queen who lived a simplistic life. In fact, Maya has officially evolved from an innocent simplistic Amazonian queen to a seductive, sexually charged woman who is into sexual intercourse and the cock carousel.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Maya (Chapter Three)

Having been rejected by her Amazonians for not caring enough about them, Maya feels rejected that even though her body reacted to a pleasure of a gangbang by her male Amazons, she is forever cast out until she can do something to redeem her standing with them. Maybe putting a stop to Gargos for real would be an enticing mission for her to achieve. So after Maya finds herself changing her gear from a leopard-themed jungle bikini, she decided to keep the bikini, but put on some new clothes to make it appear that she's leaving the Amazonian jungles. She puts on a leather biker jacket, and a pair of denim jeans to go with her stiletto high heels.

Maya exits the jungle and she finds herself in a random urban town. It isn't until her worst fears are realized that she notices the shadow of a certain gargoyle, none other than Gargos. She blames him for causing her to be cast out from the Amazon jungle with a sexual gangbang that she recently had. The two begin dueling, with Maya getting her twin daggers ready to stick it to Gargos for real. But she knows there's no going back to her realm, after they cast her out for flimsy reasons like dating Tusk. After a strenuous back and forth battle, Gargos ends up getting the best of her, as he sends down his mini gargoyle minions to attack Maya, and to make it easy for Gargos to eye her.

Apparently, Gargos is impressed with the way Maya took the fight to him, and so rather than killing her, he decides to let Maya live. And while Maya is relieved that she no longer has to face death at the hands of her sworn enemy, she realizes that Gargos has his own unique plans for her that she might not expect.

It is revealed that Gargos (apparently feeling sympathy for her) decides to pull out a bottle of a magical substance with the intent of renewing Maya's HP energy, which isn't really the case. What Gargos really wanted to do with her is take Maya for himself in hopes that he can control her and prevent her and Tusk from seeing each other again, and so Gargos made Maya drink some substance that really renders her into unconsciousness, allowing Gargos to pull out the blindfold, handcuffs, metal chains, wooden stocks and shackles to use on Maya, and then he and his mini gargoyle minions take Maya back to a dungeon in the middle of nowhere and leave her there for the time being, while thinking what Gargos wants to do with Maya for his own guilty pleasure.

Now finding herself in the dungeon, Gargos has stripped Maya full naked by ripping off her leather jacket, jungle-themed bra, lingerie and her gauntlets, and chained her up to a wall. Apparently, he tickles Maya's bare feet and ankles, while groping her breasts and licking her armpits, making her laugh. He then tries to force his mouth kissing on Maya, as she tries to fight back but realizes it's no use as she has no choice but to kiss him back, even though she's trying to be in a relationship with Tusk and not her sworn enemy. Gargos is then impressed with her kissing technique formation as he realizes that Maya's sheer visual beauty is what keeps him from thinking he's all about treating Maya like property and a piece of meat to him.

Gargos then shocks her with the revelation that he wants Maya to marry him in an arranged wedding ceremony, where Maya must attend the ceremony wearing nothing but a dirty thong.

End of Chapter Three.


End file.
